


Охота на утку

by BuboBubo



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Benalla affair, Canard enchaine, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: "Дело Беналла" в самом разгаре. "Canard enchaîné" обещает, что в свежем выпуске будет опубликовано некое умопомрачительное разоблачение... что не может не вызвать энтузиазма у тех, кто давно уже точит зуб на власть имущих.





	Охота на утку

Прошло не более десяти минут с того момента, как Жаклин подняла роллставни на киоске и, устроившись внутри, открыла термос с утренним кофе, когда в окошке показалась первая покупательница. Несмотря на пасмурный день, женщина носила массивные темные очки, почти наполовину скрывавшие ее лицо - впрочем, это вовсе не мешало ей приветливо улыбаться и щебетать:

\- Доброе утро! "Canard enchaîné", будьте добры.

Редко видевшая утренних покупателей такими доброжелательными (обычно они зевали, хмурились и торопливо бурчали названия нужных им газет), Жаклин вытащила из нужной стопки свежий номер и протянула его в окошко. 

\- Нет-нет, - заговорила женщина, не прекращая улыбаться, - мне нужны все экземпляры, которые у вас есть.

\- Все? - переспросила Жаклин озадаченно.

\- Все, - подтвердила женщина, кивнув. Осторожно заглянув странной покупательнице за спину, Жаклин увидела, что она пришла не одна - ее спутник, прилично одетый мужчина, тоже был в темных очках, изо всех сил делал вид, что у него кашель, и старательно прятал лицо в платок.

\- Сколько это будет стоить? - спросила тем временем покупательница, раскрывая кошелек. Увидев краем глаза, что тот плотно набит купюрами, Жаклин немного успокоилась и решила не задавать лишних вопросов. В конце концов, чужое сумасбродство - не ее забота, а вот вычеркнуть лишнюю строчку из плана по продажам лишним никогда не будет...

\- Сто восемьдесят евро, - сказала она, опуская перед покупательницей туго перевязанную бечевкой стопку. Газеты забрал спутник женщины (на секунду ему пришлось наклониться почти к самому окошку, и Жаклин успела подумать, что где-то уже видела его лицо), сама она расплатилась и пошла следом за ним к припаркованной неподалеку машине. С интересом проследив за странной парочкой, Жаклин увидела, как они открывают багажник и загружают туда газеты, прежде чем уехать. Впрочем, только это и было доступно ее взгляду. Она не могла видеть, что багажник заполнен номерами "Canard" уже по меньшей мере наполовину; не могла она и слышать, о чем говорили ее покупатели, обозревая свою добычу.

\- Сколько здесь уже? - спросил мужчина, глядя на ворохи газет с какой-то мрачной решимостью. Сверившись с заметками в смартфоне, женщина ответила:

\- Две тысячи двести сорок пять.

\- Мало, - бросил мужчина, захлопывая багажник. - Едем дальше.

В течение последующих полутора часов эти двое посетили еще множество киосков, где сцена, подобная той, что произошла с Жаклин, повторялась вплоть до реплики. Но не везде охотникам на "Canard" сопутствовала удача - продавец из киоска на набережной, услышав, чего от него хотят, беспомощно разввел руками:

\- Сожалею, но "Canard enchaîné" закончился.

\- Раскупили? Так быстро? - удивилась женщина, переглядываясь со своим спутником. Тот нахмурился, очевидно, начав что-то подозревать. И продавец не замедлил подтвердить его подозрения:

\- Нет, приходил один месье... как и вы, просил продать ему все, что есть.

Парочка вновь переглянулась, но на сей раз не с удивлением, а с тревогой.

\- И давно он здесь был? - спросил мужчина, оказываясь рядом с окошком. Продавец только пожал плечами:

\- Да я только открылся, а он тут как тут. Купил все и сразу ушел.

\- Понятно, - сухо отозвался покупатель и ушел, уводя с собой свою спутницу. В нескольких последующих киосках им ответили то же самое - загадочный господин, кто бы он ни был, каким-то дьявольским образом успевал скупить все экземпляры "Canard" раньше них.

\- Только что ушел... - проговорил немного растерянно молодой парень из киоска на углу бульвара Сен-Жермен.

\- Очень нервничал, даже деньги выронил, - вспомнила женщина средних лет, торгующая прессой у входа в Люксембургский сад.

\- Пожилой, - уверенно произнесла девушка, властвующая в киоске напротив вокзала Монпарнас. - Высокий, как каланча.

\- Тоже в очках, - сказал с заметным южным акцентом продавец со станции Порт-Роял. - Как будто торопился куда-то...

\- Еще бы он не торопился! - в сердцах заявил мужчина, когда ему пришлось покинуть очередной киоск несолоно хлебавши. - Я уверен, кто-то из подручных этого проходимца пытается сделать так, чтобы этот выпуск прочитало как можно меньше людей.

\- Мы его найдем, - успокаивающе произнесла женщина, вычеркивая очередной пункт из списка торговых точек в своем смартфоне. - Мы идем по его следам. Мы столкнемся с ним рано или поздно.

Как оказалось позже, интуиция не подвела ее. После плодотворного посещения нескольких киосков, до которых их соперник еще не успел добраться (багажник машины оказался переполнен, и некоторые кипы теперь покоились на заднем сиденье), парочка оказалась на бульваре Сен-Жак, где лукаво улыбающийся продавец тоже сообщил им, что они опоздали.

\- Все куплено, господа, - заявил он, сдерживая смешки. - Приходил один месье...

\- Давно он приходил? - спросил мужчина, уже не скрывавший своего раздражения. Ответ заставил его едва ли не подпрыгнуть на месте и рывком обернуться туда, куда продавец указал ему своим обличающим перстом:

\- Да вон он уходит! Видите? У него и газеты в руках.

Не говоря более ни слова, мужчина сорвался с места и бросился в погоню. Опомнившись, за ним побежала и его спутница. Они не услышали хохота продавца, который смотрел им вслед - весьма наблюдательный от природы, он успел узнать всех троих покупателей, и теперь получал от ситуации искреннее удовольствие. 

Несчастный, которому грозило стать жертвой гнева странной парочки, слишком поздно понял, что его преследуют. Беспомощно заметавшись из стороны в сторону и поняв, что не успеет добежать до дожидавшейся его машины, он нырнул в первый попавшийся переулок. Ему удалось не врезаться в стену, которая объявилась на его пути, но вот с попавшим ему под ноги мелким мусором он сладить не смог и, запутавшись в собственных брюках, рухнул на землю. По меньшей мере полсотня выпусков "Canard enchaîné", вылетев из его рук, веером рассыпалась по тротуару.

\- Попался! - торжествующе воскликнул мужчина, приближаясь к нему. Женщина, чьи туфли на небольшом каблуке не позволяли ей бежать так же быстро, крикнула ему из конца переулка:

\- Держи его, Франсуа!

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, загнанный в угол бедняга выставил перед собой руки в неумелой попытке защититься.

\- Вы не имеете права! - завопил он надорванным голосом. - Я буду жаловаться!

\- Интересно, ком... - начал преследователь и осекся. Столь же внезапно замолчал и его соперник. Несомненно, они, оказавшись лицом к лицу, одновременно узнали друг друга.

\- Вы! - вырвалось у обоих, и они шарахнулись в стороны, словно между ними возник огромный ядовитый паук. Последовавшую за этим немую сцену нарушила подбежавшая женщина - с трудом переведя дыхание, она подняла глаза и, поняв, кто перед ней, сдавленно ахнула.

\- Месье Олланд?..

\- Мадам Фийон, - сухо кивнул ей тот; поняв, что бить его больше не собираются, он не замедлил придать своему лицу недовольное и презрительное выражение. - И вы, месье! По какому праву...

Все еще растерянный, его преследователь поднял с земли одну из газет.

\- Это были вы? - спросил он в искреннем недоумении. - Вы скупали всю "Canard" в городе? Почему?

Оттеснив его в сторону, Олланд принялся собирать рассыпавшиеся газеты. 

\- Не у одних вас длинный счет к месье Макрону, - пропыхтел он, кое-как сгребая их в кучу. - Без лишней скромности скажу, что знаю этого господина куда лучше, чем вы. Он бы приложил максимум усилий к тому, чтобы сегодняшний выпуск не разошелся широко. Я решил ему помешать. Купить весь тираж и раздавать его на улицах...

\- То же самое делали и мы, - заметила Пенелопа, по-видимому, несколько пристыженная. - Мы думали, что вы... вы - это кто-то из его компании.

\- Я полагал то же самое, - фыркнул Олланд, выпрямляясь. - Сломал голову, пока размышлял, кто пытается меня опередить. Думал и о вас, конечно, но кому-то пришло в голову назвать вас, месье, "каланчой"...

Фийон, отрешенно перелистывавший оставшийся у него в руках экземпляр, вздрогнул. Пенелопа тоже оживилась и тут же полезла в свои заметки.

\- "Пожилой, высокий, как каланча", - перечитала она вслух описание, услышанное в киоске у вокзала. - На Монпарнасе были не вы?

\- Нет, не я, - отозвался Олланд. - Я заезжал туда сегодня, но кто-то успел раньше меня. Я думал, это вы.

Фийон молча покачал головой. 

\- Значит, в нашем заговоре участвует и кто-то третий, - подытожил его неожиданный союзник; в попытке отряхнуть выпачканные в пыли брюки он едва не выронил вновь газеты и счел за лучшее оставить эту затею. - И у меня нет никакого желания выяснять, кто именно. Доброго дня.

С независимым и даже гордым видом он удалился. Чета Фийон в молчании наблюдала за тем, как его грузная фигура скрывается за углом.

\- Никогда не думал, что буду действовать заодно с этим болваном, - хмыкнул Фийон, когда в переулке они остались вдвоем. Пенелопа заметно развеселилась:

\- Интересно, кто еще сегодня на нашей стороне? Месье Меланшон? Мадам Ле Пен?

\- Это еще не худшее, - проговорил Фийон задумчиво, увлекая свою спутницу к выходу из переулка. Беря его под локоть, она спросила с неподдельным любопытством:

\- А что, есть кто-то хуже?

\- Есть, - ответил он с несколько обреченным видом. - Поверь мне, есть.

***

\- Двести сорок евро, - объявил продавец, вываливая перед покупателем сразу две кипы газет. Тот, поспешно рассчитавшись, не без усилий подхватил их по одной и устроил в стоящей рядом тележке из супермаркета, доверху набитой злополучной "Canard". Украшала тележку массивная табличка, на которой криво, но ярко намалевано было весьма привлекательное слово "Бесплатно".

\- Может, вам помочь? - поинтересовался продавец, выглядывая из окошка. Но покупатель, весьма довольный собой, только махнул на него рукой.

\- Вы достаточно помогли. Франция вас не забудет.

И, не обращая внимания на устремленный на него взгляд, двинулся со своей тележкой вперед по улице. Настроение у него было просто прекрасным: он безмятежно улыбался каждому встречному, предлагая, и небезуспешно, приобщиться к дармовым номерам газеты, и даже напевал себе под нос "Марсельезу". И лишь очень внимательный прохожий, прислушавшись к нему, мог понять, что "Марсельеза" у него получается какая-то странная.

\- Aux armes Poitevins!  
Formez vos bataillons!  
Marchez, marchez, le sang des Bleus  
Rougira nos sillons!...

Месть виконта де Вилье за разбитое сердце обещала быть страшной, но, увы, не слишком оригинальной.


End file.
